24 Horas para Navidad
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Un olvido le enseña a Edward que la Navidad no se trata de los regalos, sino de la familia que te rodea.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ ****23 de diciembre, 9:30 p.m.****_

—Buenas noches, corazón —dijo Bella arropando a mi dulce niña que luchaba por mantenerse despierta por unos minutos más—, ten dulces sueños, mañana será un día muy ocupado.

—Lo sé, Bella —respondió en medio de un bostezo—, será nuestra primera Navidad juntas, me gusta.

—A mí también, corazón, ahora intenta dormir que ya es tarde.

Mi hija asintió y, cerrando sus ojitos, se acurrucó con su conejito de peluche entre sus brazos, Bella besó una última vez su mejilla, apagó las luces dejando solamente la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche en forma de sirena, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Eres buena en esto.

—Encanto natural —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, y ya que mi pequeña Cullen está durmiendo, es turno de que te lleve a ti a la cama.

—Me gusta esa opción —confesé tomando su cintura entre mis brazos, solamente vestía una de mis largas camisetas de la universidad y moría de ganas por deshacerme de ella.

Bella se rio y besó mis labios castamente antes de soltarse y dirigirse a mi… nuestra habitación, la cual quedaba a solo unos metros de distancia de la de Nessi.

Sonreí al ver mi habitación compartida, hacía solo una semana que Bella había terminado de traer todo a casa, dejando permanentemente el departamento que compartía con Victoria en el centro.

—Mañana iré a almorzar con las chicas y al spa, después iré con Nessi al desfile de Navidad junto con Kate y tu madre, ¿te veremos ahí?

—Seguro, solo tengo que ir a la tienda por las ventas finales, las encontraré en el desfile.

—De acuerdo —asintió mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta y abría uno de sus tantos frascos con crema hidratante, esta noche era la de pepino y kiwi—. Por cierto, no has traído a casa el regalo de Nessi.

—¿Qué regalo?, pensé que todos estaban en el ático, ya listos.

—No me refiero a esos, cielo, si no a la muñeca " _Baby Bee",_ te hablé de ella hace unos semanas, creo que fue a principios de mes. —Dejó la brocha con la que aplicaba la mascarilla y se giró para verme asustada—. Por favor, no me digas que se te olvidó comprarla.

—Claro que no, compré la muñeca hace semanas, la tengo guardada en la tienda, para que Nessi no la encuentre, mañana la envolveré y la traeré antes de encontrarlas en el desfile.

Bella suspiró aliviada y regresó su atención a la crema hidratante.

—Me alegra escucharlo, encontrar esa muñeca a estas alturas sería imposible, posiblemente esté agotada en todo el país.

—Posiblemente… ya sabes… con lo fantástica que es…

—Lo es, Nessi ha estado hablando de la dichosa muñeca con sus amigas por las ultimas semanas, creo que he escuchado a la mitad de las niñas del condado hablando de la muñeca, sería una pena que alguna niña no la consiga, realmente no quiero pensar en esa pobre niñita —suspiró melancólica—. En fin, mañana será un buen día, nuestra primera Navidad como familia.

Asentí sonriendo y dirigiéndome al baño para tomar una ducha, no cerré la puerta pues eso sería muy sospechoso cuando no la había cerrado desde que ella comenzó a pasar las noches en casa. Miré el reflejo frente a mí y quise golpear al estúpido hombre que había olvidado por completo comprar la jodida muñeca.

Escuchar el tarareo de Bella del otro lado de la habitación no aliviaba mis temores ni un poco.

Me mataría si no conseguía la jodida muñeca.

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso después de casi dos semanas de ausencia, espero que disfrutaran leer el capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Tal vez la trama es algo parecida a la de** _ **Jingle All the Way**_ **o** _ **El regalo prometido**_ **(no se como la conozcan) de Arnold Schwarzenegger, pero les prometo que es diferente, espero les den una oportunidad.**

 **Yanina, gracias por acompañarme con otra nueva historia, eres la mejor.**

 **Solecito, felicidades por Bellita, se que algo tarde pero nunca olvides que la adoro tanto como a ti, es un encanto de bebé, que estas primeras fiestas que pasarán juntas estén llenas de pura alegría, armonía y mucho amor, ambas se lo merecen.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ ****24 de diciembre, 10:30 a.m.****_

Fue una noche de mierda, no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Había pensado esperar a que Bella durmiera y buscar en internet la condenada muñeca, debía estar en alguna tienda.

Pero Bella tenía muchas cosas que contarme acerca de su día en la librería, muchos clientes de último momento estaban haciendo sus compras finales, intentando conseguir un libro que cumpliera como un buen regalo, terminó durmiéndose pasada la una de la mañana.

Salí de la cama después de asegurarme que se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, dejé la habitación y fui a la cocina en donde busqué en todas las jugueterías del estado la condenada muñeca. Había cientos de artículos de la mentada _Baby Bee,_ recordar vagamente la descripción que Bella me dio así como el mini comercial que estaba en las páginas, me dieron la pista de cuál era la muñeca que buscaba.

En las primeras dos jugueterías la muñeca ni siquiera estaba en exhibición, en las otras cuatro estaba agotada, la muñeca estaba agotada en el condado, decidí buscar en jugueterías más alejadas, pero en todas era la misma historia.

La muñeca estaba agotada.

Bella me encontró al punto del colapso cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, tuve que mentirle al decirle que solo estaba verificando un pedido que entregaría mañana y temía haberlo olvidado.

Regresé a la cama pensando en qué mierda haría.

Ahora veía a mis dos mujeres paseándose por la casa, Nessi estaba terminando una de las tantas cartas que quería enviar a Santa, no importaba las trece cartas anteriores que ya había enviado.

—Creo que Santa ya sabe lo que tanto deseas, cariño.

—Lo sé, papi, pero realmente, re-al-men-te quiero a _Baby Bee,_ es la mejor muñeca del mundo entero.

—Y Santa te la traerá siempre y cuando hayas sido una niña muy buena.

—Lo fui, Bella —respondió rodando los ojos antes de darse cuenta y sonrojarse—, lo he sido, pero quiero que Santa realmente sepa que lo que más quiero en la vida es a _Baby Bee._

—¿Realmente la quieres tanto, tanto?

—Sí, papi, _Baby Bee_ tiene superpoderes, puede volar, hace que las flores y los árboles crezcan, le encantan las abejas y es buena y amable con todos, es la mejor superheroína del mundo, además su cabello es ¡amarillo y negro! Y ayuda a todo el mundo, le gustan mucho los animales además de las abejas y siempre dice que… que…

—Tranquila, pequeña, intenta respirar mientras hablas —me reí junto con Bella ante su evidente emoción.

—Lo hago, papi, pero quiero la muñeca, si no la tengo seré la única en no tenerla en todo el cole... —El claxon proviniendo de la parte de afuera la interrumpió de seguir con su parloteo—. Tía Kate llegó por mí.

Vi a mi hija salir de la habitación y correr a la puerta, la seguí mientras Bella subía las escaleras en busca del abrigo y bolso que había preparado para Nessi.

Mi hermana recibió en sus brazos a mi hija y la llenó de besos antes de guiarla de regreso a casa, escapando del crudo invierno.

—Feliz casi Navidad, hermanito, pensé que ya estarías en la panadería.

—Estoy a punto de irme, Jess se está haciendo cargo por el momento.

Bella bajó con el bolso de Nessi, su propio bolso y respectivos abrigos sobre su hombro.

—Se está haciendo tarde y aún hay mucho por hacer —habló Bella ayudando a Ness con el abrigo, gorro y bufanda—. Estaré en casa antes de las seis, Kate.

—Sin prisa, mamá y yo tenemos todo resuelto para esta noche.

Besé las mejillas de Ness y los labios de Bella y dejé que se marcharan, quedándome solo en casa en donde pude desquitar mi frustración con un estúpido jarrón que se encontraba en mi camino.

Tenía que encontrar la condenada muñeca o mi hija creería que fue una niña mala y Bella me mataría por no comprar la muñeca el mismo día que me lo dijo.

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **Otro nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ ****24 de diciembre, 01:30 p.m.****_

—Estás literalmente jodido —bufó Jessica empaquetando los panecillos—, es imposible que encuentres la muñeca.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —bufé mientras decoraba—. Tengo que encontrarla o mi Navidad estará jodida y yo no podré joder. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

—Si te sirve de consuelo, has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, las ventas han aumentado y con la renuncia de Laurent y Bree y no poder encontrar buenos sustitutos, las cosas se han puesto locas.

—Aun así debí recordarlo, es mi hija y romperé su corazón esta Navidad, también enojaré y lastimaré a Bella, ella quería que esta Navidad fuera perfecta, es la primera que pasamos juntos y la primera con una madre para Nessi.

Jessica selló la caja, puso la etiqueta con el nombre de la persona a la que sería entregada y me quitó la manga pastelera.

—Váyase, jefe, puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de las últimas entregas y cerrar, usted necesita ir y buscar esa muñeca, es mejor que comience ahora.

—Quiero decirte que no, pero realmente necesito buscar esa muñeca… Te debo una muy grande, recuérdame aumentarte el bono navideño.

—Se lo recordaré, ahora váyase.

No necesité que me lo dijeran dos veces, salí de la panadería y subí a mi auto, tenía que llegar a las jugueterías y rogar porque existiera una muñeca, pagaría lo que fuera por ella.

…

Las jugueterías eran un caos… pero no solo las jugueterías, todo era un completo caos, gritos, empujones y peleas entre personas que querían el mismo objeto.

Recorrí la ciudad como poseso, llegué incluso a correr de juguetería en juguetería en busca de la muñeca con tal de no desperdiciar tiempo, pero después de visitar seis jugueterías sin ningún resultado positivo, mi cuenta bancaria estaba sufriendo grandes bajas, había comprado cientos de productos de la condenada _Baby Bee,_ desde su motocicleta, villanos, compañeros e incluso encontré una muñeca de trapo de _Baby Bee_ con gorro de Santa, la cajuela del carro se estaba llenando.

—¡No tenemos ninguna _Baby Bee_ , están agotadas, la siguiente carga nos llegará dentro de una semana a una semana y media!

No estaba teniendo ningún éxito.

Debía pedir refuerzos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **No hay muñeca! Edward está en muchos aprietos. ¿A quien creen que llame?**

 **Yanina gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capircap, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ ****24 de diciembre, 04:30 p.m.****_

—Hola, amor, ¿qué ocurre?... ¡Cállate, Angie!

Podía escuchar las voces de las amigas de Bella, todas ellas solteras y seguramente planeando cuánto alcohol tomarían esa noche con su pareja de turno y riéndose de que Bella pasaría la noche horneando galletas y rastreando el trineo de Santa por televisión, Bella las calló, posiblemente les dio un golpe a todos silenciándolas.

»Lo siento, baby, pero las chicas ya están algo borrachas y no logran controlar su boca. ¿Aún estás en la pastelería?, se escucha mucho ruido. ¿Hay muchos clientes buscando ricas tartas de último momento? No olvides llevarnos a Nessi y a mí una de manzana, es nuestra favorita y posiblemente la de Santa también, y si es posible también lleva esas ricas cerezas envinadas y tal vez te deje jugar con la mía esta noche.

El chillido de las amigas de Bella y su cantarina risa fue lo único que escuché por al menos quince segundos.

Tenía que decirlo ahora.

—No compré la muñeca.

La risa de Bella cesó así como la de sus amigas hasta quedar en un tenso silencio que prometía que la pasaría tremendamente mal apenas Bella me viera.

—¿Qué mierda dices, Cullen? —Su voz era feroz—. ¿Cómo que no tienes la muñeca?, te lo dije hace tres putas semanas.

—¡Lo sé! He pasado las últimas horas buscando la muñeca pero no hay en ningún lado.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!, te dije que la muñeca se agotó, es imposible encontrarla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Bella así como la voz de Victoria pidiéndole la cuenta al camarero, y luego escuché movimiento a través de la línea.

—¿Dónde estás en este momento? —preguntó Lauren.

—Bellevue Square.

—Estamos cerca, nos vemos en The Landing en diez, procura cuidar tus partes, Bella está extremadamente enojada y posiblemente te rompa las bolas sin contemplaciones.

—Lo merezco, las veo en diez.

…

Bella me golpeó con su bolso apenas me vio.

—Te dije que compraras la muñeca, sabía que tenía que hacerme cargo yo, pero me prometiste que tú lo harías.

—Realmente lo siento, Bella, no sabes cómo lo siento.

Bella asintió y después de golpearme una vez más con el bolso, aceptó que la abrazara para calmar un poco mi pesar por no encontrar la muñeca.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Leah ha ido a Westfield Southcenter, Rose y Alice a Toys"R"Us W Broadway…

—Eso está a dos horas de aquí.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero es mejor intentar encontrarla a solo quedarnos en los alrededores —concluyó Victoria—. Ahora, tú y Bella intentarán buscar la condenada muñeca en las tiendas de empeño, Angie buscará revendedores, eres experta haciéndolo con los boletos de concierto dudo que no puedas con esto —miró a Angela que asintió efusivamente—, no será barata pero no creo que el dinero les moleste… yo intentaré con mis contactos, espero que funcione.

Le hicimos caso a Victoria y nos separamos, Bella y yo subimos a mi auto justo cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Es Kate —dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y ponía el altavoz—. Hola, princesa.

—Hola, Bella, ¿dónde estás?

—Atrapada en una manifestación, cariño, las calles están saturadas. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—Comiendo galletas y jugando con Oliver y Sarah… ¿Vas a llegar para el desfile?

—Espero que sí, princesa, pero el tráfico es horrible. Si no alcanzo a llegar, recuerda que te quiero mucho y te esperaré en casa para que juguemos en la nieve antes de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Bella, tengo que irme, tía Kate no sabe que te he llamado, Oliver y Sarah están cuidando en la puerta.

—Muy bien, cariño, nos vemos en unas horas.

—Claro, adiós, Bella.

—Adiós, corazón.

Terminó la llamada y ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, Bella, debí comprar la muñeca.

—No, Edward, también es mi culpa, dejé que el tiempo pasara y no te volví a preguntar, debí hacerlo —me sonrió y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla—. Ahora vamos que tenemos que encontrar la estúpida muñeca.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Creen que logren encontrar la muñeca? Cómo lo ha dicho Victoria, es mejor expandir su búsqueda que quedarse estancados en un mismo sitio, esperemos que la encuentren.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ ****24 de diciembre, 07:30 p.m.****_

El tiempo se acababa, las tiendas estaban por cerrar.

Nadie tuvo éxito, recorrimos cada una de las tiendas, casas de empeño y revendedores, incluso ofrecimos pagar el triple por la muñeca en una página de Facebook, pero nada, éramos un total fracaso.

Era momento de rendirnos, no había más opción.

Todavía teníamos que ir a casa, darnos una ducha, arreglarnos para la cena de Navidad y alistar a Nessi, quien nos había llamado preguntándonos si aún íbamos a tardar mucho en llegar, además de contarnos lo fantástico que estuvo el desfile y de gritar que _Baby Bee_ desfiló y regaló flores de papel a todos los niños, así como recordarme lo mucho que deseaba la muñeca.

Quería llorar.

Estaba seguro de que lloraría.

Santa le fallaría a mi Nessi.

Bella sollozó junto a mí llamando mi atención, la de Victoria y Angela.

—Nessi nos va a odiar.

—Técnicamente odiaría a Santa —respondió Angela causando que Victoria la golpeara.

—No entiendes, Angie, la inocencia de los niños en ocasiones es muy frágil, si Santa no le trae la muñeca Nessi puede dejar de creer en él y es lo último que quiero que haga, es mi niñita, su ilusión no puede romperse, jamás me lo perdonaría… Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No lo es, nena —le aseguré tomando sus manos entre las mías—, el único culpable aquí soy yo, debí comprar la muñeca semanas atrás, pero el trabajo me mantuvo ocupado, yo soy su padre, tendría que haber estado más al pendiente.

—Ese es el problema, Edward, estamos juntos, somos pareja, equipo y aunque no soy la madre biológica de Nessi, sabía que terminaría siéndolo, acepté formalizar esta relación porque era consciente de las responsabilidades que conllevaba estar contigo y estuve dispuesta a aceptarlo. No me digas que solo tú eres su padre, porque para mí, Nessi también es mi hija y siento que le he fallado y es lo último que quiero hacer en la vida.

La abracé, sintiendo que por primera vez desde que Jane me dejó solo con mi hija, por fin tenía a una compañera que me ayudaría a educarla, que mi niña tendría una madre que daría la vida por ella y para mí, ese era el mejor regalo que podía darle a mi hija, haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta que completaba nuestra pequeña familia.

—¡Esa niña! —chilló Angela y salió corriendo.

Victoria la siguió y nosotros nos quedamos viendo a las dos correr detrás de una señora que tenía las manos llenas de bolsas mientras una niña junto a ella cargaba la…

Tan solo dimos un paso cuando nos detuvimos al ver el espectáculo que ambas mujeres que se decían amigas de mi Bella estaban haciendo.

—Te daremos mil dólares por la muñeca de tu hija —habló Angela, deteniendo a la mujer y sosteniendo a la niña del hombro.

—Lo siento, pero la muñeca no está en venta.

—Mil dólares y quinientos para su fondo universitario —ofertó Victoria sosteniendo el otro hombro de la pequeña niña.

—No.

—Lo que ella dijo y le compramos una bicicleta nueva —contra ofertó Angela—. ¿Quieres una bicicleta nueva, tesoro? Puede ser del color que tú quieras.

—Mi hija no necesita otra bicicleta, por favor, suéltenla y déjennos en paz.

—Dos mil dólares en efectivo, quinientos para su fondo universitario, unos patines y lo que quiera de la tienda —volvió a ofertar Victoria.

—He dicho que no —finalizó la mujer jalando a su hija fuera del agarre de las dos.

—Nosotros quisimos hacerlo por las buenas...

Antes de que Bella o yo pudiéramos evitarlo, Angela le arrebató la muñeca a la niña, Victoria aventó a la mujer y ambas corrieron a la salida con la muñeca entre sus manos riendo victoriosas, la mujer gritó por ayuda mientras que la niña lloraba.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ ****24 de diciembre, 09:00 p.m.****_

Si intentas robarle una muñeca a una niña, agredir a su madre, no lo hagas en el centro comercial en víspera de Navidad con oficiales en cada tienda y entrada o terminarás siendo detenida más rápido de lo que puedes decir _Santa._

—Lo siento mucho, estaban desesperadas por encontrar la muñeca y no han medido consecuencias, siento mucho que su hija pasara un mal momento al igual que usted.

—No se preocupe, entiendo que… quieran darle una buena Navidad a su… hija… entiendo que como pareja deben querer darle todo a su… nueva… hija.

Oculté mi risa detrás de mi mano, la mujer que había intentado ser asaltada estaba vinculando en una relación amorosa a Angela y Victoria, estaba seguro de que Bella lo usaría para la posteridad.

»Espero que encuentren la muñeca, aunque ya es bastante tarde, pero presiento que de igual manera la niña tendrá una maravillosa Navidad, sus… madres la adoran si fueron capaces de querer robarle la muñeca a una niña solo para hacerla feliz.

—Lo hacen, ella es su mundo completo.

La mujer sonrió enternecida al ver a su hija de pie junto a ella, jugando con _Baby Bee_ y un osito de peluche que los guardias le regalaron.

—Créame, ella recordará esta Navidad por quienes la rodean, no por los regalos, siempre son buenos, pero cuando uno está rodeado de amor, es lo que verdaderamente importa… En fin, que pasen una buena noche, feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad a ambas.

La dulce niña agitó su mano y siguió a su mami sosteniendo sus dos juguetes y viéndose infinitamente feliz.

—Tus amigas están locas —le murmuré a Bella—, pero me siento honrado de que fueran capaces de cometer delitos solo para hacer a nuestra niña feliz.

—Ella también es nuestra chica, Ed —habló Victoria—, es hija de Bella, damos la vida por los nuestros, y déjame decirte que esa niña tuya es tu mayor atractivo.

Los cuatro reímos, una buena risa después de un día lleno de estrés era lo que más necesitábamos.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se marchó a su destino, nosotros teníamos que ponernos presentables e ir a casa de mi madre en donde Nessi nos esperaba.

—Ella tendrá una buena Navidad —murmuró Bella—, es una buena niña, además tendrá muchos juguetes.

—Nos tendrá a ambos, Bella, y tal vez eso sea suficiente.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer sus palabras es mi mejor paga**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ ****24 de diciembre, 11:30 p.m.****_

Nessi reía en brazos de Bella mientras le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, ambas luciendo exactamente como lo que eran: madre e hija. Cuando vi a Bella bajar de las escaleras en nuestra casa con la gabardina verde con peluche blanco, mallas negras y botas pensé que era hermosa, pero cuando llegamos a casa y Nessi lucía exactamente la misma ropa solo que en versión pequeña, supe que amaría a Isabella por el resto de mi vida.

De hecho lo supe desde la tarde mientras recorría conmigo tienda tras tienda, hablando con los encargados, pidiéndoles que revisaran en bodega por si tenían una muñeca.

Años atrás, cuando Jane se fue después del primer cumpleaños de Nessi, me prometí que no dejaría que ninguna mujer entrara a su vida y la lastimara, cada una de mis relaciones fue pensada y terminada cuando creía que las cosas con Nessi no funcionarían, mis ex sabían de la existencia de Nessi pero ninguna tuvo el placer de conocerla.

Solo Bella logró llegar profundo en mi corazón, tanto que no dudé en presentarle a Nessi; ahora, después de un año, seis meses, dos semanas y tres días de relación, mudarnos juntos y pasar nuestra primera Navidad como familia, estaba seguro de que Bella cuidaría del corazón de mi hija.

—¿Crees que Santa me traiga mi muñeca?

—Bueno —habló Bella sentando a Nessi en su regazo, entrelazando sus manos—, hay muchos niños en el mundo, Santa tiene que repartir cientos de regalos, muchos niños se portan muy bien así como tú, mi niña. Santa intenta cumplir con todos los pedidos, escucha sus corazones y sabe los verdaderos deseos de los niños pero a veces, aunque los escuche y quiera darles lo que más desean, el tiempo y las cantidades no son suficientes. Por eso aunque Santa en ocasiones no te traiga todo lo que pediste en la lista, siempre recuerda que sabe que eres una niña buena y usará su magia para recompensarte en el futuro, por ser paciente y entender que a veces puede fallar, pero que él te ama tanto, tanto, que el siguiente año regresará a mimarte un poquito más.

—¿Santa sabe lo que más deseo en mi corazón?

—Claro que sí, Santa sabe todo.

Nessi asintió pensativa, antes de ponerse de pie y sonreírle a Bella.

—Entonces está bien, yo seré muy feliz con lo que Santa me deje, él siempre ha cumplido todos mis deseos y me ha hecho muy feliz.

Atraje a mi hija a mis brazos causando su gritito de sorpresa seguido de su risa cantarina, la Navidad era buena, estar rodeado de mi familia la hacía aún mejor.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Pues han hablado con Nessi, esperemos que su actitud positiva siga cuando abra los regalos que Santa le ha dejado.**

 **Yanina, gracias con la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los_ personajes _de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ ****25 de diciembre, 02:45 a.m.****_

—Este es el último.

Bella colocó la última caja debajo del árbol, cuando Nessi despertara se encontraría con la generosidad de Santa, varios regalos estaban envueltos y otros, los que compré de último momento, Bella y yo fuimos demasiado perezosos como para envolverlos.

—Quería conseguirle esa muñeca pero creo que a ella no le importará —murmuró Bella al sentir mis brazos rodeando su cintura—. La amo mucho, Edward, los amo a ambos.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti, nena, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarnos, tú completas nuestra familia.

—Ustedes me dieron una familia.

Nos quedamos por unos cuantos minutos observando el destellar de las luces brillantes del árbol, antes de desconectarlo y subir las escaleras, en el camino revisé a Nessi quien estaba profundamente dormida después de atiborrarse con el festín navideño que mamá y Kate prepararon.

Mi dulce ángel descansaba completamente ajena a todo el ajetreo que Bella y yo vivimos, tal vez algún día le contaríamos de este día y los tres nos reiríamos.

Acomodé las colchas de mi hija y salí de su habitación.

Entré a la mía encontrando a Bella con un largo camisón color rojo.

—No me trajiste las cerezas que te pedí, pero puedo dejarte jugar con mi… flor.

Se levantó un poco el camisón dejándome ver el inicio de sus bragas, que tenían dibujada una "noche buena".

La Navidad era fantástica.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Pues no han conseguido la muñeca, pero como bien dijeron, Nessi recordara la Navidad por quién la rodea no por los juguetes recibidos, veremos cómo actúa por la mañana, esperemos no se lleve ninguna desilución.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Que tengan una bonita Navidad, pasen buena noche**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ ****25 de diciembre, 07:15 a.m.****_

—¡Santa llegó, Santa llegó, Santa lleeegóóóóó!

Escuché la risa de Bella ante la evidente emoción de Nessi, no había opción de negarse, Nessi quería que nos levantáramos en ese momento y eso es lo que nosotros haríamos.

Bajamos las escaleras con una niña llena de emoción, la cual se acabó al llegar a la entrada de la sala, pensé lo peor y por como Bella me sostuvo la mano, casi cortándome la circulación, también lo temía.

—¿Por qué tus amigas están sosteniendo mis regalos, Bella?

Bajamos los últimos escalones y llegamos junto a Nessi para ver a Rose, Alice, Leah, Victoria y Angie, con cuatro coloridos paquetes entre sus manos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí con los obsequios de Nessi?

—Bu-bu… bueno… —tartamudeó Rose— no-no-nosotras…

—Queríamos obsequios —intervino Leah—, pensamos que tal vez a Nessi no le importaría compartir algunos con nosotras.

Las cinco mujeres sonrieron lo más inocente posible, ni Bella ni yo les creíamos, pero Nessi era otra cuestión.

—Puedo prestárselos, pero yo tengo que abrirlos, Santa me los trajo a mí.

—Está bien —aceptó Victoria—, abre primero el que yo quería llevarme.

—No, abre el que Alice y yo queríamos tener —protestó Rose—, posiblemente te guste.

—Mejor este —protestó Angela interponiéndose—, el papel es de color rosa, lo más seguro es que un duende pensó en la hermosa niña que lo abriría cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos.

Nessi lo tomó entre sus manos y quitó el papel sin ningún tipo de cuidado, cuando vio lo que tenía adentro saltó y chilló emocionada para después girarse a vernos.

—¡Es _Baby Bee!_

Estaría eterna…

Nessi abrió el paquete de Victoria.

—Otra _Baby Bee._

La muñeca no tenía ninguna caja, me imaginé a Victoria persiguiendo a la mujer y quitándole la muñeca a la niña a la primera oportunidad.

No estaba de acuerdo con hacer sufrir a la niña, pero le agradecía a Victoria el…

—¿Otra?, tengo tres _Baby Bee._

Alice y Rose sonrieron encantadas por hacer feliz a Nessi.

Ni siquiera me sorprendió cuando Nessi volvió a chillar al abrir el paquete de Leah y encontrar otra _Baby Bee._

¿Cómo lo habían hecho?

No me importaba, solo sabía que Nessi era sumamente…

Mi hija dejó las muñecas en la mesita de centro y se giró para caminar hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa, no te ha gustado la bonita sorpresa que Santa te trajo?

—Sí, papi, pero Bella me dijo que Santa escucharía mi corazón, y si me trajo cuatro Baby Bee, quiere decir que lo otro no me lo cumplió.

—¿Qué otra cosa, corazón?

No hubo necesidad de palabras, Nessi hizo puchero y miró a Bella con sus hermosos ojos inundándose de lágrimas.

—Tal vez Santa vio que ya la tenías —murmuré despacito para que ella me escuchara—, pregúntale, Ness, y verás que estoy en lo cierto.

Desde el primer momento en el que Ness y Bella se conocieron se forjó esa conexión inquebrantable, la misma que Kate y mamá tenían, por eso cuando Nessi levantó los brazos, Bella no necesitó otra señal para alzarla y mimarla hasta que Nessi lo consideró suficiente y se separó de ella.

—Aún tengo muchos regalos por abrir, mami, papi puede cuidar que tus amigas no me quiten a mis _Babys Bees._

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Pues hubo muchas Babys Bees._**

 ** _¿Cómo las consiguieron?_**

 ** _El mayor deseo de Nessi era tener una mamá y como ha dicho Edward, esa ya la tenia en Bella, su deseo navideño se ha cumplido así como su jugué predilecto._**

 ** _Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor._**

 ** _Déjenme sus comwntacome, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._**

 ** _Que pasen una bonita noche._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~2~~~4~~~H~~~O~~~R~~~A~~~S~~~P~~~A~~~R~~~A~~~N~~~A~~~V~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Las cinco mujeres bebían de mi reserva de licor guardada bajo llave una vez que Bella llevó a Nessi a recostarse para una merecida siesta después de despertarse tan temprano debido a Santa.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Se la quite a la mocosa —respondió Victoria encogiéndose de hombros—, nada difícil de hacer, la seguí hasta su casa, baje del auto dejándolo encendido, taclee a la madre, le quite la muñeca a la niña, arroje quinientos dólares y huí antes de que el esposo pudiera salir de la casa.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras.

—Pues lo hice y me debes una grande, después de que conseguí la muñeca fui a mi departamento y escondí mi auto en el garaje esperando que no hubieran llamado a la policía para reportar a una loca roba muñecas.

—Eso estuvo mal, Victoria, no se lastima a los niños —recalcó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

—Era esa niña o Nessi, obviamente tomé la decisión correcta —respondió Victoria altanera—. ¿Ustedes cómo consiguieron la muñeca? Ese horrible envoltorio en el que la traían me dice que ustedes no la envolvieron.

Bella regresó justo a tiempo para ver el sonrojo de Alice y la incomodidad de Rosalie.

—Esto va a estar bueno —habló Leah sirviéndose más sidra—. Escupan.

—¿Recuerdan a Emmett?

—¿El idiota casado?

—Sí, ese.

—¿Qué con él? —preguntó Bella sentándose en mi regazo.

—Pues tiene una hija dos años más grande que Nessi, le llamé y pregunté si tenía la muñeca, él me dijo que sí, y bueno… me había estado molestando para que nos viéramos y accedí a verlo esta noche si me daba la muñeca.

—Ya sé a dónde se dirige esto —chilló Angela.

—Él me entregaría la muñeca si bueno… ya saben, ambas…

Las tres mujeres chillaron hasta dejarme casi sordo.

—No puede ser… ¿Acaso él sabía que son pareja? —preguntó Leah al borde del asiento.

—No —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Y se las entregó?

—Bueno… —continuó Alice removiéndose incómoda—, no me sentía cómoda haciéndolo bajo su presencia, no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes con un hombre, pero saber que él aún estaba en _proceso-de-divorcio-follo-y-embarazo-a-mi-supuesta-ex_ , lo hacía insoportable, así que cuando entramos al hotel, él dejó la muñeca en la cama y Rose y yo lo atacamos y esposamos a la cama con ayuda de las sábanas, así estuvimos toda la noche, con él amarrado a la cama sin poder hacer nada.

—Eso es privación de la libertad, chicas, es aún más grave de lo que Victoria hizo —recalqué.

—Podría serlo pero… —continuó Rosalie visiblemente avergonzada— nos sentamos sobre él y jugamos cartas hasta que se vino. Emmett tiene cierto problema de… precocidad, se corrió solo con tenernos arriba, se durmió por las siguientes horas y cuando despertó volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, nos quedamos con él para mantenerlo vigilado y que no nos quitara la muñeca, sabe dónde vivo y no quería problemas.

—Ahora su hija no tiene la muñeca, pero Nessi sí —declaró Alice.

—Eso no es mejor de lo que yo hice, al final hay una niña sin la muñeca.

—Pero al menos nosotras no utilizamos la agresión física.

—No, ustedes hicieron que un hombre acabara dos veces en sus pantalones sin siquiera poder tocarlas.

—Oh, cállate, Leah, que aún no nos dices cómo conseguiste la muñeca.

—Me acosté con el vendedor de una tienda de juguetes.

Bella y yo escupimos nuestro chocolate con alcohol después de su declaración sin pudor.

»No me vean así, saben que me van los hombres mayores y el tipo estaba a punto de vendérsela a otra mujer, yo solo me levanté la blusa y le dije que me la vendiera a mí y podía tocar a mis niñas, el resto es historia.

—Eres una zorra, Leah.

—Lo soy, pero al menos conseguí la muñeca.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? —cuestionó Rosalie—. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas.

—Porque Román me tenía contra…

—¡Demasiada información! —protestó Bella tapándome las orejas—. Realmente no necesito que Edward escuche eso, ni siquiera yo necesito escucharlo.

—Tú te lo pierdes, porque Román realmente calza grande.

—¡Leah!

—Me lo tienes que presentar después —murmuró Angela.

—¿Y tú, Angie? La última vez que te vi, subiste a tu auto, ¿cómo conseguiste la muñeca?

—Un revendedor me llamó, me fui a encontrar con él y después de que le pagué un policía estuvo a punto de arrestarnos, escapé como la profesional compradora que soy y me escondí en casa de mi padre y madrastra hasta que consideré necesario venir aquí y dejar la muñeca bajo el árbol, nunca pensé que las demás también pensarían en escabullirse dentro de la casa… Por cierto, tienen que mejorar su sistema de seguridad.

—Lo haré —les aseguré.

—Eso esperamos, Edward, porque tienes a dos de nuestras chicas aquí contigo, lo dije en serio en el centro comercial, Nessi y tú son parte de nuestra familia, y nosotras cuidamos de nuestra familia.

—Y siempre les estaré agradecido, han hecho que mi hija tenga la muñeca que quería… cuatro veces… pocas personas serían capaces de dejar sus planes para hacer feliz a una niña.

—Gracias, chicas —continuó Bella—, realmente amo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Dios, aún no puedo creer que me dijera mamá, es sin duda la mejor Navidad de mi vida.

—Lo es, corazón, lo es.

La besé causando que las cinco chicas —a las que quería por hacer feliz a mi Nessi en Navidad— hicieran sonidos de asco, Bella y yo les mostramos el dedo mientras profundizábamos el beso.

La Navidad más loca, estresante y perfecta de mi vida hasta ahora.

No quería imaginar cómo serían las próximas.

Con Bella en mi vida y la de Nessi, estaba seguro de que serían inolvidables, porque era cierto, la Navidad no se trata de los regalos, se trata de estar con las personas a las que llamamos familia, aquellas en las que confías plenamente y yo, confiaba en las mujeres frente a mí, en especial en la mujer que corrió escaleras arriba cuando Nessi la llamó.

Feliz Navidad para mí.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **La hiathist llega a su fin, muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero disfrutarán los capítulos tanto como yo disfruté escribirlos para ustedes.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión de los capítulos, eres la mejor por aguantar mía locuras y retrasos con los capítulos.**

 **Déjenme un comentario, opinion o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Hasta la próxima Navidad.**


End file.
